Tragedy In the 7th Night
by Arasa Koneko
Summary: Sesuatu yang mengerikan terjadi,tepat tengah malam di malam ketujuh Len tinggal di rumah Kagamine. Apakah itu? Part 5 Updated X3
1. Part 1 : Tragedy In The 7th Night

VOCALOID fanfict: Tragedy In The 7th Night

Arasa-chan: "Yosh! Kita mulai fict gaje ini~~. Ini adalah semacam.. Engngng.. lanjutan secara tak langsung dari Len's Family Name. Tapi kalau belom baca juga gak apaapa, karena kaitannya sih gak terlalu banyak,kok~ Engng, terus, cerita ini cuma terdiri dari satu PoV yaitu Normal PoV.. Soalnya saya bingung kalo gonta-ganti PoV... maklumlah saya masih amat newbie~ ehehehe..."

Rin: ".. btw, Disini kayaknya kita menderita banget deh."

Len: "Tau nih!"

Arasa-chan: *Mendengus kesal* "Bhuuu... Kan biar seru gitu lhoo~"

Rin: "...Len,..."

Len: "Ya?"

Rin: "...Bait pertama _Gubuk Derita_ tuh kayak apa ya?"

Arasa-chan: "...NO WAAAY! DUNIA BISA ANCUR KALO KALIAN NYANYI GUBUK DERITA! BEGITU PULA KALO VOCALOID PUNYA SAYA! (sekalian disclaimer gitu lhoo~VOCALOID khan punya YAMAHA~Crypton Media Future Inc.~~)"

Rin: "Bodo amat. _Walau hidup ini di gubuk de_.."

Arasa-chan: "TIDAAAAAAAK!"

Len with sweatdrop: "Yaudahdeh daripada makin panjang.."

Bertiga: "...MULAI~"

* * *

**Part 1**

"_Hei, itu di sebelah sana!" "Hati-hati..!" _

"_...IBUUUUU!" _

"_Tenang nak, Dia baik-baik saja..!" "Bawa ke sini cepat!"_

Suatu malam yang gelap, sebuah keributan membangunkan Len dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"...Emmmh... Rin?"

"..."

"Rin?"

"...Apa?"

"...Suara ribut apa itu?"

"Ngggh..."  
Rin mengulet, lalu bangun dan berjalan menuju jendela. Ia terdiam sejenak, sepertinya mengamati yang terjadi.

"...Ya, ampun..." bisiknya.

"...Apa? Ada apa?" Len ikut berdiri, dan berlari mendekati Rin.

Rin menunjuk ke luar jendela. Terlihat di luar, ada seorang Ibu, sedang dibopong menuju ambulans. Wajah beliau pucat sekali. Tampak orang-orang sibuk membopong, dan membantu memasukkan beliau ke ambulans. Ada seorang bapak yang memeluk anaknya yang menangis keras.

"...Ibu itu kenapa...?"

Sebelum Rin menjawab tidak mengerti, Ibu itu membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah mereka. Mereka langsung ingin menjerit karena takut, tapi...

...Tok tok tok!

"Rin, Len, bangun! Tolong buka pintunya." Sebuah suara yang terlihat tergesa- gesa, dari luar kamar, terdengar seiring dengan suara ketukan pintu.

Len berlari menuju pintu dan membukanya. "Ah, ayah," ujarnya.

"Ada apa, ayah?" Tanya Rin, sambil berpaling dari pemandangan di luar jendela.

"...Kalian di sini dulu, jangan keluar. Ada seorang Ibu yang terkena penyakit mematikan yang bisa menular, kabarnya penyakit itu belum ada obatnya. Kami akan keluar melihat keadaan. Kalian jangan keluar. Betul-betul berbahaya. Mengerti?"

Len dan Rin terbelalak, lalu berpandangan dan mengangguk mengerti.

Ayah mereka balas mengangguk, lalu pergi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"...Jadi..."

"...Mengerikan," Tukas Rin.

"Ayah berkata menular, tapi banyak yang melihatnya dan membopongnya. Apa tidak berbahaya? Kalau mereka semua tertular, kota ini..."

Len bergidik ngeri. "Pokoknya kita ikuti kata Ayah. Jangan keluar. Kita pantau dari sini saja," Sahutnya sambil berlari lagi ke arah jendela. Rin mengangguk.

Malam itu cukup menegangkan. Tepat malam ketujuh Len tinggal di rumah kediaman Kagamine, setelah melalui banyak hal.

"...Aku ingin kembali tidur dan lupakan wajah ibu-ibu tadi, tapi aku tak bisa tidur, rasanya tidak tenang." Ujar Len.

"Kau pikir aku tidak? Kita terlanjur lihat! Kira-kira bisa menular dari kontak mata, tidak, ya?" Ucap Rin sambil bergidik.

"...Rin..."

"Apa?"

"...Aku tahu kamu bodoh, tapi tak kusangka kamu sampai segitu bodohnya sampai mengira penyakit bisa menular lewat kontak mata. Dihalangi kaca jendela, pula. =_= "

"...APA!" Rin langsung tampak kesal, dan mengejar-ngejar Len yang berlari mengelilingi kamar yang luas itu dengan tampang aneh, dan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Setelah capek kejar-kejaran, mereka menghembuskan nafas. "Mengesalkan, tapi aku merasa lebih lega," papar Rin, sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. "Huh.."

"Itu lebih baik, 'kan? Daripada ingat kontak mata itu, hii..."

Rin terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum usil.

"Hei, Len,"

"Apa?"

"...Aku tahu kamu penakut, tapi tak kusangka kamu sampai segitu penakutnya sampai takut pada kontak mata, dihalangi kaca jendela, pula! :p"

"...APA! KAMU BERNIAT MEMBALAS!"

Rin bersiap untuk berlari dan Len bersiap untuk mengejar, tapi di detik yang sama, tepat saat itu juga, terdengar teriakan dari balik jendela...

"**LEN, AJAKLAH RIN KABUR KE RUMAHMU DI PINGGIR DESA, CEPAT!" **

"**LEN, RIN, CEPATLAH!"**  
Len dan Rin tertegun, mereka langsung bertatapan, dan berlari bersamaan menuju jendela. Tapi sudah tidak terlihat apa-apa.

"...Ayah?" "...Ibu?"

"...Teriakan itu..."

"Tak salah lagi, itu suara Ayah dan Ibu!"

Mereka terdiam.

"...Tapi tadi, Ayah bilang kita tidak boleh keluar..."

Rin mengangguk pelan, lalu menghembuskan nafas dan berdiri.

"...Kurasa kita harus pergi ke rumah lamamu, Len. Kita ikuti perintah mereka yang terakhir, itu berarti yang harus kita lakukan sekarang. Perasaanku betul-betul tidak enak. Aku yakin kamu juga begitu."

Len ganti mengangguk, lalu mereka buru-buru mengemasi pakaian mereka.

"...Menurutmu apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" Ujar Len sambil menengok ke arah Rin.

Rin juga melihat ke arah Len, lalu kembali berpaling mengemasi barang-barangnya.

"...Tidak tahu."

Len terdiam, lalu menggendong tasnya. "Aku sudah selesai. Kau juga sebaiknya cepat. Dari cara Ayah dan ibu berkata, kita harus meninggalkan tempat ini secepat mungkin."

Rin lalu ikut menggendong tasnya, dan berlari ke luar kamar. Len mengikuti. Mereka sudah sampai di luar dengan cepat, tapi...

"...bohong..."

...Darah berceceran di mana-mana! Karena jendela mereka agak tinggi, jadi mereka tak melihat ceceran darah di tanah itu. Begitu banyak, betul-betul mengerikan.

"...Jangan katakan.., ini darah Ayah dan Ibu..." Rin memegangi kepalanya, wajahnya sangat pucat. Sepertinya ia sangat shock. Len tidak heran, sebab biar bagaimanapun, Rin perempuan, dan Ia yang sudah bersama Ayah dan Ibu dari ia kecil. Kalau Len? Baru bergabung seminggu yang lalu, jadi sepertinya ia belum terlalu peka.

Ia hanya bisa mengelus punggung Rin.

"...ini pasti darah ibu-ibu yang sakit itu, bukan darah mereka."

Rin mengangguk pelan. "...Semoga saja, tapi kalau iya., kenapa Ayah dan Ibu berteriak sangat histeris seperti terluka?" tuturnya dengan gemetar.

Len menunduk. Sejak bertemu, Baru kali ini ia melihat Rin begitu gemetar, pucat, dan takut. Dan Rin biasanya pemberani, ceria dan bersemangat.

Tapi ia segera mendangak, menggandeng tangan Rin, dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke pinggir desa, rumah lamanya dulu.

"Len!"

"...Kita tidak ada waktu untuk berfikir macam-macam!" Seru Len.

Mereka segera sampai di pinggir desa setelah beberapa lama berlari. Lelah rasanya, tapi mereka tidak menyerah.

"Haaah... akhirnya sampai juga di pinggir desa," desah Len.

"...Len, Rin!" Seru seseorang.

Mereka menengok. "Miku-nee chan!"

Orang itu Miku. Ia melambai ke arah mereka. "Kemarilah! Kalian diminta mengungsi dari kota, kan!"

Mereka menghampiri Miku. "Kok tahu!"

"Aku dengar, ada penyakit aneh disana. Makanya kupikir, kalian pasti akan segera mengungsi." Ujar Miku. Ia menghembuskan nafas.

"...Oh,ya. Orang tua kalian mana?" Lanjutnya sambil tengak-tengok.

Len dan Rin hanya menggeleng pelan.

Miku terkejut melihat jawaban bisu mereka.

"Apa..!"

"...Mereka menghilang setelah pergi menengoknya. Lalu mereka berteriak histeris, menyuruh kami segera pergi kesini, meninggalkan kota. Saat kami keluar, banyak bercak darah di tanah.," ujar Len, dengan pelan, nyaris tak terdengar. Untung Miku segera mengerti.

"...Aku turut prihatin," bisiknya. "...Ah." Tapi lalu ia menggeleng.

"...Bukan, bukan. ...Kuharap kalian segera bertemu kembali. Mereka takkan apa-apa."

Len dan Rin mengangguk pelan.

"...Kalau begitu, sekarang kalian di rumahku saja. Akan kuajak yang lain lagi, supaya tidak sepi. Semuanya boleh menginap malam ini. Sekalian lupakan kejadian tadi,ya! Nah, ayo."

Mereka berjalan menuju rumah Miku.

"Nah, sudah sampai..."

ckrek! Miku membuka kunci.

"Nah, ayo masuk. Ada cookies, Pisang juga ada. nanti kalian makan dulu selama aku keluar memanggil teman-teman. Oke?"

"...Ya," Jawab Len. Rin hanya diam.

"...Rin?"

Rin tampak terkejut, seperti baru sadar dari lamunan. "...Ah,ah.. Maaf, ada apa tadi?"

Miku heran sejenak melihatnya, tapi ia bisa memaklumi.

"...Nanti kalian makan cookies dan pisang dulu selama aku keluar memanggil teman-teman. Mau?"

"...Iya."

"Baiklah,"

Mereka masuk ke rumah Miku. Miku menuju dapurnya dan mengambil cookies, lalu menaruh sepiring cookies itu di hadapan Len dan Rin yang sudah duduk manis di kursi.

"Baik, silakan dimakan! Ada cookies dengan daun bawangnya, itu buatanku! Dicoba, ya! Kalau mau pisangnya, itu ada di atas meja. Baiklah, aku keluar dulu!"

Mendengar kata 'cookies dengan daun bawang' dan 'Buatan Miku', Len dan Rin langsung pucat. A..,aaaaa... Gawaaattt...~! ,

"...Len, ka-kau duluan," Ucap Rin sambil menyodorkan piring itu mendekati Len.

"E-eee... Tidak, Ingat satu kata? _Ladies First,_" Sret! Balas Len sambil mendekatkan piring itu lagi ke hadapan Rin.

"...Ehm.. Kita 'kan kembar. Jadi sama saja, Ya 'kan? Nah, adik itu duluan, jadi..." Sret! Piring itu digeser lagi ke arah Len.

"...Kakak yang duluan, 'kan? Wahai, **KAKAK**ku!" Sret! Len menggesernya lagi ke depan Rin.

"Hei, hei, adik itu harus sopan sama kakak, 'kan?" Sret!

"Setahuku sih kakak itu harus mengalah!" Sret!

"Tidak, tuh! Kan sesekali adik juga harus mengalah!" Sret!

"Sesekali? Aku kok tidak pernah merasa kamu mengalah padaku?" Sret!

"Bicara apa kau? Kamu saja yang tidak sadar!" Sret!

(Author: Kalo aku sih cuma mikir, kasian piringnya digeser2 mulu =.=...)

Setelah berdebat panjang, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk suit cina (kok bukan suit jepang? Auk deh emangnya ada ya...)

"Gunting... Batu... Kertas!"

Len mengeluarkan batu dan Rin mengeluarkan kertas.

"...GYAAAA!" jerit Len.

"Humph! Lihat hasilnya kalau gak sopan sama kakak, weeek :p"

"Huuuh..."

Dengan muka memelas, Len menggigit kuenya. Ukh, rasanya langsung ingin muntah! "A-A-AAAIIIIRRR!"

Rin tertawa puas melihat Len yang kelimpungan mencari air. Tapi tiba-tiba ia teringat lagi darah yang berceceran tadi. Ia langsung terduduk lemas dan pucat lagi.

Setelah minum air sebanyak 1 liter, Len menghembuskan nafas.

"...Rin, Kau ini kakak yang..."

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Len melihat Rin yang terduduk pucat. Ia sudah bisa menebak. "...Teringat lagi, 'kan?"

Rin mengangguk.

"...I-Iya."

Tik.. tik.. tik. Hujan. Setetes demi tetes, lama kelamaan makin bertambah banyak dan riuh.

Len kembali menghela nafas, lalu duduk di sampingnya.

"...Ingat terus itu tak ada gunanya. Kau pikir kenapa kita di sini sekarang? Bukan di kota? Mereka 'kan yang meminta kita? Kita di sini sudah menjalankan perintah mereka, jadi hentikan pikiran negatifmu dan tenanglah. Kita sudah di sini dan sudah lakukan yang terbaik. Kita hanya perlu dengarkan mereka, dan tenang menunggu kabar se..." "...**BAGAIMANA AKU BISA TENANG! AKU YANG SUDAH BERSAMA MEREKA SEJAK AWAL, DAN KAU YANG BARU BERGABUNG DI KELUARGAKU... KAU... KAU TAKKAN MENGERTI!**"

Setelah berseru begitu, Rin langsung tersadar atas apa yang diucapkannya. Ia langsung tampak panik. Dan Len? Len hanya terdiam membeku seperti boneka es. Kata-kata itu., kata-kata Rin... Sangat tak asing di telinganya.

"...Aku tahu."

Rin mengangkat wajahnya, mendengar sepatah kata dari Len.

"...Aku tahu aku tak diinginkan dimana pun. Kau tak perlu bilang pun, aku sudah tahu. Tapi satu hal yang musti kau ingat."

Rin menelan ludah. Ia betul-betul merasa bersalah. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara mengkhawatirkan orang tuanya, takut, gelisah, dan merasa bersalah.

"...Aku ini saudara kembarmu, baik dulu maupun sekarang."

Setelah berkata begitu, Len berlari keluar. Rin yang masih kaget, spontan mengejarnya. Tapi Len menghilang dengan cepat. Tubuh Rin terlanjur basah. Ia hanya berdiri terpaku di depan rumah Miku. Hujan saat itu deras sekali. Sangat deras dan gelap, seperti hati mereka saat ini.

"...Rin!"

Rin menengok, mencari asal suara.

"..Rin!" Suara itu mendekat. Ah, Itu Miku dan yang lainnya.

"...Rin, kau sedang apa berdiri di sini! Ayo masuk! Len di dalam!"

Rin hanya diam, dirangkul Miku yang memakai jas hujan. Mereka berjalan masuk.

"...Semuanya, ayo masuk!"

Mereka semua masuk. "Lho, mana Len?"

Miku yang masih heran, melihat ke arah Rin. Wajahnya lunglai, matanya sembab.

Miku menelan ludah. "..."

"...Rin..., apa yang terjadi...?"

* * *

Arasa-chan: "Yosh~ Bersambung ke Chapter berikutna. Reviewnya nyaa~ OwO"

Len: "Hehehe.. butuh review nih... Tinggal klik tulisan biru dibawah ini kok~"

Rin: "Errrr... Yasudahdeh! '== _Walau hidup di gubuk derita.."_

Arasa-chan: "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!"


	2. Part 2 : Tears For Len

Hohoho.. Part 2 nih *dengan gaya ngomong Obama_: Pulang kampung nih '^v^_

Nah, pada chapter ini...

...

...Tunggu...

...Berhubung ada Backsound; Errrr,,, Suara Rin yang mati-matian ngapalin lagu _Gubuk Derita_..

Uuuun~... ~ ukh... La-Lanjutkan aja langsung~~ *berusaha nutup kuping*

* * *

**Part 2**

"...Rin, apa yang terjadi...? Mana Len..?"

Miku mendekat ke arah Rin dan melihat tatapan matanya. Kosong, seperti domba kehilangan harapan.

Rin membisu, Ia terlihat ingin bicara, tetapi suaranya tidak keluar.

Melihat Rin yang memegangi lehernya dengan pucat, Teman-temannya langsung khawatir dan mendekatinya.

"Ada apa dengan tenggorokanmu? Sebetulnya ada apa, sih!" Ujar Meiko, sambil mengelus-elus pipi Rin.

"A.., a.." Rin terlihat berusaha bicara, tetapi suaranya tidak keluar. Rin tidak bisa bicara!

"Miku, air putih hangat! Jangan-jangan tenggorokannya sakit gara-gara makan kue daun bawangmu!" Omel Luka.

"Huh, Tidak, kok! Rasanya 'kan enak!" gerutu Miku, sambil menyiapkan air putih hangat dan memberikannya pada Rin.

"Gheh! Baiklah! Rin, Ada apa sebetulnya barusan?"

"Haaah.." Mereka menghela nafas.

"Kau ini seperti orang buta keadaan saja, Neru. Tak lihat Rin kehilangan suaranya?"

"'Kan bisa lewat bahasa isyarat!" Ujar Neru.

Mereka melirik Rin. Rin menunjuk pisang yang ada di atas meja, lalu menunjuk pintu, dan menggeleng.

"Pisang?"

"Pisang itu Len, 'kan? Len keluar melalui pintu?"

Rin mengangguk.

"Lalu menghilang?"

Rin mengangguk lagi.

"Hm.." Suasana hening sejenak.

"Apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?"

Rin memegangi lehernya, lalu menggeleng. Dari gerakan bibirnya, ia berkata; "Tidak bisa."

Mereka menghela nafas.

"...Kami mengerti. Tidak bisa, ya..?" Ucap Haku lirih.

"Baiklah, kalau sudah cerah, Kaito, Miku dan aku mencari Len. Yang lain menemani Rin di sini. Sudah sore, kalau tidak ketemu, besok kita cari bersama-sama!" Usul Meiko. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

Sambil menunggu cerah, mereka mengobrol, berusaha membuat Rin tertawa. Tapi tidak ada yang berhasil, Rin hanya diam dan menatap ke arah jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Tatapan penuh rasa sesal, tatapan penuh arti yang mendalam.

Malam tiba dengan cepat tanpa hentinya hujan. Demikianlah maka mereka tidak mencari Len hari ini. Mereka bersiap untuk istirahat karena mungkin esok akan melelahkan.

Rin tak bisa tidur. Tengah malam, Ketika yang lain sudah tidur, Ia menyelinap keluar.

Ia membuka pintu. Ah, hujan rupanya sudah berhenti.

Ia berlari keluar, tak tentu arah. Ia mengikuti perasaannya saja. Jika memang ia dan Len adalah saudara kembar, seharusnya ada ikatan batin yang tersambung antara mereka berdua. Jika memang benar, Rin seharusnya melalui jalan yang tak lain adalah yang dilewati Len juga saat itu.

Meski gelap, Rin tetap berlari. Bintang- bintang yang indah, malam ini juga terlihat bercahaya. Malam yang sama seperti kemarin-kemarin, saat mereka berdua terlelap di rumah yang sama, kamar yang sama, dan suasana yang sama. Yang berbeda malam ini hanya satu; Len tak ada di sampingnya.

Jika menemukan Len, hanya satu kata saja yang akan pertama kali ia ucapkan.

"_Maaf"_

Ya, mulutnya sudah tak tahan ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu pada Len. Ia sangat menyesal telah mengucapkan hal yang sudah jelas fatal buat Len. Kata-kata terakhir Len berkata kalau mereka _tetap saudara kembar, baik dulu maupun sekarang_. Rin masih sedikit berharap karenanya, agar Len masih mau memaafkannya.

Sepertinya, Ia sudah berlari begitu jauh. Ia sudah sampai di pinggir kota, dan bukan pinggir desa lagi. Itu tertandai oleh jam besar di tengah-tengah taman mini yang dikelilingi kolam kecil, ditengahnya lagi penuh dengan bunga tulip merah dan kuning yang sedang kuncup di malam hari. Tulip merah membentuk kata "_welcome_" seakan-akan mengucapkan selamat datang untuk Rin, di malam yang penuh pertumpahan darah itu.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 12:00. Jam besar itu berdentang, sangat keras hingga memekakkan telinga. Rumah penduduk agak jauh dari sini, sehingga tak ada penduduk yang terganggu.

Rin menutup telinganya, menghentikan larinya sesaat. Tapi kemudian ia melihat samar-samar seseorang yang duduk di pinggir kolam kecil disekeliling jam itu.

"...Len..." Bisiknya pelan, lalu berlari tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri orang itu, tak mempedulikan lagi suara dentangan jam yang bisa saja memecahkan gendang telinganya.

Tetapi..., Alangkah kagetnya Rin, begitu melihat orang misterius itu lebih dekat.

_Dia... bukan Len! Tapi... _

_...Ah! Aku harus lari! _Batin Rin, lalu berlari sekuat tenaga. Tepat pada saat jam berhenti berdentang. Wajah orang itu tak terlihat karena gelapnya malam.

Tapi... Tiba-tiba, Orang itu memegang tangan Rin dan menariknya. Rin panik dan berusaha keras melepaskan tangan orang itu. Tangan yang besar, kasar, dan bau! Ini jelas –sangat JELAS bukan tangan Len!

Meski tak tahan dengan bau yang dikeluarkan orang misterius itu, Rin menggigit tangannya sekuat tenaga sambil menahan nafas (untuk menghindari bau orang itu). Orang itu mengerang dan melepaskan tangan Rin, lalu mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi tangannya. Rin langsung berlari, tetapi Ia tidak bisa lolos! Orang itu langsung menangkapnya lagi. Rin sangat ketakutan. Ia gemetaran. Orang itu menariknya lagi. Dia sangat kuat dan besar. Begitulah deskripsinya dilihat dari caranya menarik Rin dan karena cengkraman tangannya jauh lebih besar dari tangan Rin.

Meski ditarik dengan kuat, Bukan Rin namanya kalau Ia tidak melawan! Ia terus bergulat dengan tangan besar itu, mencoba berlari berkali-kali meski tak satupun yang ia berhasil lolos.

Karena kelelahan, Rin menyerah pada tangan kingkong itu. Ia kembali ditarik menuju suatu tempat.

Mereka sampai pada suatu gudang yang cukup besar.

"Bos! Saya bawa anaknya!" Seru si pemilik tangan kingkong.

Pintu gudang dibukakan.

"Bagus sekali! Bagus sekali. Segera gabungkan dengan orang tua bodohnya!" Sebuah suara balasan muncul. Rin menyipitkan matanya, karena di dalam gudang terang sekali, berbeda dengan keadaan luar yang sangat gelap oleh malam.

Ah, kini Ia dapat melihat wajah-wajah itu. Pemilik tangan kingkong memang kingkong! Ia sangat besar–dan sangat bau–tentunya.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil dengan sebutan "bos" tadi adalah pria yang lebih kecil, hampir sama baunya, tetapi tidak sebesar si tangan kingkong.

Sebelum sempat menutup hidung, Rin sudah didorong masuk ke sana, lalu menubruk seseorang.

Ia terduduk dan melihat wajah orang yang ditubruknya.

"...Ibu!"

Orang itu tersenyum lemah. Ya, itu Ibunya.

Seseorang menyentuh tangan Rin dari sebelahnya.

Rin menengok.

"...Ayah!"

Rin memeluk kedua orang tuanya itu. Ia sangat-sangat senang dan lega bisa bertemu mereka lagi.

"Sudah, selamat menikmati pertemuan keluarga kalian! Hah!" Cibir pria bau yang dipanggil "bos" tadi, sambil menutup lagi pintu gudang itu dengan keras–BRAKK! Dan mengunci pintunya.

Ketika sudah memastikan kalau tak ada siapa-siapa lagi di sana, Rin langsung bergelut manja.

"Ayah.. Ibu.., apa yang terjadi sejak kemarin?" Tanya Rin sembari duduk di tengah-tengah mereka. Ia seakan sudah lupa dengan kingkong yang menariknya secara paksa tadi.

Ayah dan Ibunya bertatapan dengan lemah, lalu beralih pandang ke Rin.

"...Sebelum itu... Nak, Di mana Len?"

Rin menahan nafas, lalu Ia menggeleng. Ia menceritakan semua yang terjadi.

Saat kata-kata terakhir dari kejadian tadi diucapkannya, Kedua orangtuanya tampak sangat shock.

Mereka meneteskan air mata, membuat Rin sangat kaget.

"...Nak," Ibunya membuka pembicaraan.

"...Situasi sedang berbahaya untuk kita semua. Kau ingat 'kan suasana semalam...?" Bisik Ibunya lirih.

Rin mengangguk pasti.

"...Orang-orang yang terlihat panik itu, orang-orang yang berusaha menolong ibu itu... semuanya palsu."

"Pal.. su..?"

"Ya, palsu. Orang-orang itu sengaja ingin membuat kita keluar dan mereka akan membunuh kita... Tanpa rasa belas kasihan."

Rin menahan nafas.

"...Membunuh...?"

"Ya. Orang-orang itu yang dendam pada kita, entah mengapa. Mungkin banyak yang berfikir macam-macam tentang keluarga kita, dan menaruh dendam. Manusia itu mengerikan... Betul-betul mengerikan... dan liar."

Suasana hening. Terang saja. Tak ada siapa-siapa lagi selain Rin dan orang tuanya.

"...Lalu apa yang terjadi... A-Apa yang membuat kalian selamat dan bagaimana... lalu yang lainnya–" "Sabar, Rin, sabar, sayang. Kami akan jelaskan," Ujar Ibunya pelan.

"...Mereka.. Adalah perusak. Mereka membenci kita. Mereka menyuntikkan obat beracun pada seorang ibu penduduk pemukiman. Ibu itu adalah ibu yang terlihat sakit parah kemarin, yang kalian pun pasti sudah melihatnya. Dan setelah kami keluar, orang-orang itu mulai bertindak liar. Ibu yang saat itu malah menjadi benar-benar sakit karena obat yang disuntikkan secara diam-diam itu, diabaikan begitu saja–malah kasur dorongnya yang ditidurinya terguling karena kebrutalan orang-orang itu. Mungkin agak menyakitkan mendengarnya tapi Ibu itu terinjak-injak oleh keliaran dan kebrutalan itu..., perlahan Ibu itu mulai memuntahkan darah, mengeluarkan cairan merah mengerikan itu dari sekujur tubuhnya... dan nafas terakhirnya pun berhembus. Anak dan suaminya yang histeris, ikut dianiaya orang-orang abnormal itu. Keluarga itu.. meninggal bersimbah darah, dengan tragis. Hanya karena orang-orang itu ingin melihat kita menderita, ingin melihat kita menangis, ingin melihat darah kita –bukan begitu? Beruntung kami dapat terselamatkan oleh orang-orang yang tadi menarikmu... Meski kasar, kita berhutang budi pada mereka. Mungkin mayat-mayat keluarga yang tragis itu, dibawa atau disembunyikan oleh orang-orang gila itu. Kita harus tetap di sini. Meski mungkin Len dalam kondisi berbahaya di sana–tapi apapun yang terjadi kita harus tetap di sini.."

Ibu Rin menutup ceritanya dengan gemetar. Wajah beliau dan suaminya –ayah Rin, begitu lunglai, kaku, dan memancarkan ketakutan yang tidak biasa. Wajar, mereka baru menyaksikan pemandangan mengerikan karena kebencian. Rin tak sanggup berkata-kata. Ia gemetar. Ia tak tahu musti bicara apa lagi.

Saat tahu sudah terlindungi di sini, Rin merasa sedikit lega. Meski yang membawa mereka ke sini adalah orang-orang kasar dan bau yang kelihatan pasti akan meminta imbalan dari keluarga mereka yang sangat kaya, Ia pikir itu tak penting. Tapi satu hal lagi yang membuatnya gemetar hebat dan takut jauh –dan jauh lebih penting.

...Len... Len.

Kalau orang-orang itu betul-betul sebrutal itu.. Tak mungkin Len yang sudah menghilang sejak kemarin itu masih baik-baik saja–atau masih hidup.

_Tidak... Tidak. Len.., Len.., Len... Kumohon.. Semoga kau baik-baik saja.._

_Aku betul-betul menyesal atas perkataanku kemarin. Aku keterlaluan! Aku bodoh! Aku mengakui semuanya! Asal kau kembali, menunjukkan senyummu seperti biasa. Len... Len! _

_Kumohon... Tuhan.. Lindungilah Len..._

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

Yeyeeey~ Arasa-chan lagi disini~ *digaplok gara-gara bosen*

Berhubung Len lagi melihat ke luar jendela dengan dramatis gara-gara terharu di fict ini dia dikhawatirkan (entahlah, saya juga gak ngerti maksudnya O_O), Dan Rin masih sibuk-sibuknya ngapalin lagu _Gubuk Derita_ dengan penuh penghayatan *HUAAAA!

Jadi saya aja deh di akhir chapter ini~ (cih, membosankan '==)

Nah, tenang aja, saya cuma mau bilang, REVIEW nyaa~ kok X3

Arigato~ Nyaa~


	3. Part 3 : Blood, Blood, And Blood Again

Part 3~~~

Mohon maaf kalo mungkin part ini agak melenceng, abisnya Arasa-chan lagi galau T^T

Rin: "Alesan, tuh, alesan!" *mencibir

Len: "Udah, buruan lanjutin. Aku ndak sabar tahu lanjutannya apakah saya mati atau tidak. Kalo mati, siapa tahu onee-chan saya nangis." *GEPLAK! Digeplak Rin pake music sheet _Gubuk Derita_.

Arasa-chan: "hohoho. Mana mungkin dia ndak nangis,nyu~" *digeplak juga

Rin: "B'risiiik! Arrrrgh... gara-gara orang-orang sableng ini saya jadi susah ngapalin lagu dangdut kayak begini tau gak!" *nunjuk-nunjuk kertas berisi lirik atau music sheet dari lagu... Errr,, mungkin ndak udah dikasi tau lagi yah '==.

Arasa-chan: "Hih.. yaudah deh daripada ngelama-lamain... ckckck '=="

Len: "Enjoy the story! :D"

* * *

**Part 3**

_Len..._

_Len._

_Apa kau masih ada diluar sana?_

'_masih ada'.._

_Bagaimana kalau 'sudah tak ada'..?_

_Dadaku terasa sesak memikirkannya..._

_Kumohon, satu kali saja._

_Yang benar saja kita harus berpisah setelah aku menyakiti hatimu._

_Tidak... Tidak. Kumohon..._

_Kumohon... Len, jangan mati..._

"...LEN..!"

Rin terbangun dari mimpi pagi itu. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang, setelah celingak-celinguk menyadari itu hanya mimpi. Ia menengok ke kanan-kirinya. Ada Ibu dan Ayahnya yang sedang terlelap. _Untunglah, mereka tidak terbangun gara-gara teriakanku tadi... _Batin Rin.

Ia berdiri dan mendekati jendela. Oh, Iya, ya. Ia tidak di rumahnya meski ada kedua orang tuanya. Ia di gudang, gudang yang agak besar, dengan karung-karung terigu dimana-mana, ada sedikit bau tidak enak, ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Ia mengusap-usap kepalanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian semalam. Tengah malam yang gelap, berjalan sampai jauh... dan ditarik pria bau yang tadinya disangka Len olehnya–padahal itu tidak mungkin. Ia ditarik sampai ke tempat ini, dan bertemu orang tuanya, dan...

_Ckit!_ ...Diceritakan kondisi berbahaya untuk keluarga mereka sekarang –sekarang..., mungkin tepatnya Len...

Dadanya serasa berbesit mengingatnya. Ditambah lagi dengan mimpinya barusan. Dalam mimpinya, ada Len yang berjalan menjauh darinya...

Meski Rin berusaha menggapainya, Len tetap berjalan. Rin berusaha menyentuhnya, tapi tangannya tembus. _Eh?_

Len terus berjalan, dan ketika Rin memanggil-manggil namanya sambil menangis di belakangnya, Ia membalik dengan wajah yang... penuh darah.

"_Rin- Onee chan."_

"_Matta Ne..,"_

"_Onee-chan."_

"Tidak.. Len, jangan tinggalkan aku.." Bisik Rin, dengan air mata di pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu mengingat semua kebaikan Len. _Darah. Lagi-lagi darah. Kenapa? Kenapa selalu darah? Dan kenapa Len..? Kenapa bukan aku saja..!_

Rin terus menangis di depan jendela sampai kedua orang tuanya terbangun. Ibu dan Ayahnya menghampirinya, dan mengelus-elus punggungnya.

Rin masih menangis, terus menangis menghadap jendela. Tapi saat melihat dua orang bau itu mendekat, Ia buru-buru menghapus air matanya.

Pintu gudang itu dibuka, dan muncullah wajah orang-orang bau itu.

"Ada apa lagi?" Seru Rin.

"Tahan, Nona. Kami cuma mau meminta bayaran uang sewa untuk _rumah baru_ kalian!" Balas orang bau yang dipanggil bos–oke, mulai sekarang kita sebut dia bos orang bau–itu sambil menyeringai.

"Jadi kalian meminta bayaran? Cih! Dasar orang-orang rendah." Bisik Rin.

"Biar aku buktikan siapa yang rendah," Bos orang bau itu lagi-lagi tersenyum menyeringai, dan mendekat ke arah Rin dengan membawa pistol.

" Tunggu! Jangan main serang dulu. Ini uangnya!"

Ayah Rin menghalangi dengan menyodorkan sejumlah uang. Orang bau itu mengangguk.

"Bagus. Ditunggu yang selanjutnya." Bisik Bos orang bau itu, menerima uang itu dengan kasar, dan pergi sambil tertawa. Orang bau yang satunya lagi, yang kemarin menarik Rin, ikut-ikutan tertawa dan langsung 'digaplok' oleh bosnya itu.

Rin menatap kepergian mereka dengan sengit.

"Jadi ini maksud mereka menolong Ayah dan Ibu? Beruntung kalian membawa uang, tapi uang itu takkan cukup untuk selamanya! Kita juga harus pergi di sini!" Seru Rin.

Ayah dan ibunya menggeleng.

"Tak ada tempat aman untuk kita saat ini, Nak! Kita bisa terbunuh dengan mudah!"

"Kalau uang kita habis, kita juga akan terbunuh oleh orang-orang bau itu! Tempat aman tidak cuma disini! Apa kalian tak memikirkan Len! Andai kita terbunuh pun, Itu sudah takdir! Kalau bersembunyi itu namanya pengecut! Tidakkah kalian memikirkan Len? Kalian pikir dia ada di tempat aman sekarang?" Seru Rin. Amarahnya tak tertahankan lagi, semuanya pecah. Ia terduduk lemas, dan menangis histeris.

Orang tuanya terdiam, saling berpandangan, lalu mengangguk.

"...Baiklah, ayo pergi dari sini."

Rin mendangak, menghapus air matanya lagi.

"Benar?"

Kedua orang tuanya mengangguk.

"Kami akan betul-betul memalukan kalau tak mendengarkan kata-katamu. Ya, kau benar. Tapi bagaimana caranya kita keluar?" Tanya Ibu Rin.

"Mudah saja." Rin menunjuk jendela.

Kedua orang tuanya melotot.

"Itu jendela kaca, Nak!" Seru Ayahnya, tepat sebelum Rin mengeluarkan jurus tendangan _Orange Kick_ pada jendela malang itu, tapi.. PRANGGG!

O-Ow.. terlambat, deh.

"Nah, mudah kan? Yuk."

Kedua orang tuanya melongo sebentar. _Kapan kita mengajari Rin taekwondo?_ Batin kedua orang tuanya, sambil saling melirik. _Ah, sudahlah_.

Mereka meloncat keluar dari jendela itu, dengan didahului oleh Rin. Celakanya, dua orang bau itu sudah siap di depan.

"Oh-how, mau kemana, gadis kecil?" Ujar Bos orang bau.

"Hih! Baka. Memangnya kalian pikir kami kemana kalau tak menjaga kalian, hah?" Tutur orang bau yang satu lagi –mulai sekarang kita sebut saja dia anak buah orang bau.

Rin meringis, lalu mengambil nafas panjang dan menahannya (untuk menghindari bau). Ia berlari ke arah si anak buah orang bau, lalu menggigit tangannya sekuat tenaga. "Ouch!"

"Rasakan itu, orang bau! Jadi kau belum puas dengan gigitanku, ya! Bagaimana rasanya, hah!" Seru Rin, sambil berlari menjauh dan mengambil nafas. _Gheh! Berat juga menahan nafas sambil menggigit. Mau bagaimana lagi? Habis, orang itu bau sekali!_ Batin Rin.

"Diam, Nona kecil! Kalian diam disana! Bergerak sedikit, akan kutekan pelatuk ini!" Seru si Bos orang bau, sambil menyodongkan pistolnya lagi, seperti tadi, saat ia menagih uang.

"...Cih!" Terpaksa Rin dan kedua orang tuanya diam di tempat.

Suasana hening seketika, masih dengan si bos orang bau yang selalu siap menekan pelatuk pistolnya. Ia mengarahkan pistolnya bergantian ke arah Rin, Ayah, dan Ibunya.

"A-Ano," Sebuah suara menyahut. Si Bos orang bau pun langsung mengarahkan pistolnya ke arah datangnya suara. Oh.., Itu Ayah Rin.

"Aku mau ke kamar kecil."

"...Heh! Kau pikir kami ini bodoh? Kau pikir itu tipuan zaman kapan, hah?" Dengus si bos orang bau.

Rin melirik Ayahnya. Hey, Ayahnya tak sebodoh itu.

Ayahnya balas meliriknya, lalu matanya mengarah-arah ke sesuatu. _Hem... Bukan tipuan ketinggalan jaman itu yang Ayah maksud. Tapi..._

_...Ah! Ya, benar! _

Rin tersenyum puas, lalu berseru; "Hei, orang bau. Memangnya kau segitu inginnya melihat Ayahku pipis di sini? Gheh! Dasar penjahat maniak!"

"Ap-Apa katamu!" Si Bos orang bau itu geram. "Ya sudah! Hei, anak buah! Temani orang tua itu! Jaga yang benar!"

"Siap, Bos!"

Si anak buah orang bau itu menggeret Ayah Rin ke kamar kecil.

Rin ganti melirik Ibunya yang sedang kebingungan.

"...Ibu.. Ibu!" Bisik Rin. Ibunya meliriknya.

Rin menggerak-gerakkan matanya ke arah sebuah karung yang mirip karung-karung di dalam gudang tadi, yang disenderkan pada tembok yang berada di sebelah Ibunya. Ibunya melirik karung itu.

_...Hem... Karung terigu, ya..._

Si Bos orang bau menyadari ada sesuatu.

"Kalian mau lakukan apapun, peluruku masih penuh untuk membuat tubuh kalian berlubang-lubang. Tinggal katakan, mau berapa lubang yang kalian inginkan!" Serunya sambil tertawa.

Rin menyeringai.

"Silahkan saja lubangi tubuh kami. Tak masalah! Tapi..."

Rin melirik Ibunya.

"...**SEKARANG, IBU**!"

Ibunya mengambil karung itu, dan merobeknya sekuat mungkin. Bodohnya –atau kita bisa bilang untungnya, Si Bos bau itu justru kebingungan sambil diam di tempat.

"LIHAT, BAU! ADA LEBAH DI ATAS KEPALAMU!" Seru Rin.

Si Bos bau yang bodoh itu, langsung kelabakan memegangi kepalanya.

Tapi tepat saat ia menyadari yang mereka lakukan, Terigu sudah berterbangan, menutupi pandangan. Yang terlihat hanya putih, putih, dan putih. Oh, jadi inilah rencananya.

Si Bos bau itu langsung mengarahkan pistolnya dan menembakkannya dengan membabi-buta, tetapi untungnya, Rin dan Ibunya sudah berlari secepat kilat sebelum mereka betul-betul tak bisa melihat–ya, saat Rin mengatakan ada lebah di atas kepala si bodoh itu.

Mereka berlari secepat mungkin, menjauh, sebelum terigu-terigu penolong itu mulai pudar. Di tengah jalan, mereka bertemu kembali dengan sang Ayah.

"Ayah!" Mereka bertiga berpelukan.

"Bagaimana ayah kabur?"

"Ayah memukul si bodoh itu pakai gayung. Hahaha, betul-betul penjahat yang bodoh." Tawa Ayahnya.

Mereka sangat senang karena rencana mereka berhasil. "Ayah hebat menyusun rencana," Puji Ibu.

Rin dan Ayahnya saling melirik. _Jeh, padahal itu kan salah satu adegan dalam film Tom & Jerry yang kami tonton bersama Len saat Ibu sedang memasak,_ batin Rin.

Tapi satu hal yang bodoh telah mereka lupakan. Saat mereka meninggalkan si bos bau tadi.. Ia sedang menembak membabi-buta, 'kan...?

**CLAK!**

Dengan mendadak dan sangat-sangat tiba-tiba, sebuah peluru menembus kaki kanan Rin. Mata Rin seketika melotot.

**BRUGH!** Ia terjatuh.

"RIN!" Jerit Ibunya.

Kedua orang tuanya terduduk di sisi kiri dan kanan Rin.

"A-Apa yang harus kita lakukan..?" Ibunya lemas, melihat putrinya yang jatuh tersungkur dan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa.

"Kita lari saja, dan bawa dia ke klinik! Cepat!"

Ayah dan Ibu Rin buru-buru membopong Rin, dan berlari menyusuri jalan sempit yang sama seperti yang kemarin Rin lalui ketika ditarik oleh si anak buah bau.

Ibunya melihat ke wajah Rin. Ia masih merintih kesakitan. Mulutnya mulai mengeluarkan darah. "L-Len..." Bisiknya, ditengah kesakitan yang sangat-sangat luar biasa. Darah terus mengucur keluar dari kakinya yang sudah dilubangi oleh peluru.

"Len..."

"Kita... Akan segera bertemu.. ya...?" Bisiknya lirih.

"Rin..! Bicara apa kamu!" Seru Ibunya.

"Jangan berkata begitu! Kau.. Kau dan Len takkan mati!"

Mereka sibuk berusaha berlari sambil membopong Rin, sampai tak menyadari... kalau Rin menutup matanya.

Mereka akhirnya sampai, di pinggir kota dimana terletak taman mini yang ditengahi oleh jam besar yang membuat telinga Rin hampir pecah semalam. Suasana lumayan ramai, karena sudah pagi, orang sibuk berlalu-lalang.

Tapi, semua seperti tak melihat mereka. Seperti tak melihat pria dan wanita yang membawa seorang anak yang bersimbah darah. "To-Tolong!" Seru mereka, mencoba membuat orang-orang melihat. Tapi apa? Orang-orang hanya melihat mereka dengan tatapan dingin, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktivitas.

_...Apa ini? Apa ini.. kota kematian? _

Mereka terus berlari, mencari sebuah klinik atau rumah sakit.

Tanpa sadar, air mata mengalir di pelupuk mata kedua orang tua yang menderita itu.

_Segitunya kah? Segitu bencinya mereka pada kami?_

_Kami tak melakukan apapun pada mereka. Yang kami lakukan adalah terus mencoba menaikkan pamor keluarga kami dengan bermusik, menaikkan nama keluarga besar kami. Tapi.. tapi mengapa? Mengapa begitu banyak orang yang membenci kami!_

_Orang kota ingin membunuh kami..._

_Orang desa mengacuhkan kami, bahkan ketika kami membawa seorang anak yang sedang sekarat..._

..Kalau kau?

Apa yang akan kau lakukan... Saat kau dibenci semua orang, salah satu anakmu menghilang dengan status kehidupan yang tak pasti, dan anakmu yang satunya lagi sedang sekarat, antara hidup dan mati...?

Apa kau.. hanya akan menangis...?

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Arasa-chan : "Fuaaahhh... Akhirnya bebas dari perasaan sunyi saat menulis nih cerita atu. Gimana? Melenceng ndak? Ya kan? Lama-lama kemampuan nulis saya makin Gaje. Maafkan saya~~ TAT"

Rin: "Melenceng abis! Enak aja kaki gue ketembak! Errr, pengen bikin aku jadi putri tidur ya!" *baca naskah sambil ngedumel

Arasa-chan : "Iya, deeeh..." *melirik ke arah lain

Rin : "..." *mengamati

Arasa-chan : "Eng... Ada apa, Rin-chan?" *takut-takut

Rin : "Gak papa! Cuma inget hukum karma yang terjadi pada kakimu karena kamu bikin kakiku ketembak. '=="

Arasa-chan : "AAAAH! JA-JANGAN BUKA AIB, DONG!" *shock

Len : "Nah, begitulah, jadi ceritanya, kaki Arasa-chan terpentok ujung meja dengan sangat keras dan membuat mata kakinya suka cenat-cenut, sampe sempet jalan terpincang-pincang dengan lebaynya, setelah selesai membuat chapter ini dimana kakinya Onee-chan ketembak. Hohoho! Rin-onee chan, sekarang kita senasib. Sama-sama sekarat. Hohoh.."

... (suasana hening sejenak)

Arasa-chan: "LLLEEEEEEENNNNN! KENAPA KAU BOCORIN, HAHH!" *kepala membesar hingga 99% gara-gara Len buka dua aib sekaligus : Kaki Arasa-chan yang kepentok meja dan tentang kelanjutan cerita yang mereka sama-sama sekarat.

Len : "GYAAA! GOMEN! GOMEEEENN!" *shock

Rin : "Ckckckck! Dasar! Udah ah! Sampe ketemu di part selanjutnya! Makasih uda mau baca! Ah, Ano! Lupain aja bocoran Len barusan! Dia emang lagi rada-rada gara-gara kesenengan dirinya dikhawatirin!"

Arasa-chan : "Iya lupakanlah, nak! (?) Baiklah! Tunggu yang selanjutnya dan selalu R to R ya! Arigato!"

Len : "P-Plis.. Lu-Lupain ya..." *masih shock

Arasa-chan : "Wis wis, to, ndhuk... Yo wis rapopo... '=="

Len : "Bener?" *puppy face (udh bkn eyes lagi '==)

Arasa-chan : "Iya Iya... btw, anuuu... Rin... Kok udah gak nyanyi lagu *BIIIIIIP* lagi..?" *dengan nada takut-takut

Rin : "Gheee! Lupa! Jadi kamu pengen aku nyanyi? Oke! _Walau hi_..."

Arasa-chan : "AKU GAK BILANG GITTTUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...!" _U... U.. U.. U... _*gema

Len : "Ja-Ja-Jadi aku sudah dimaafkan ka-kan..?" *sesenggukan

Arasa-chan : "Iya, iya, uda, kok~ cup cup cup..."

Len : *sesenggukan

Arasa-chan: *terdiam

Arasa-chan : "...Len, kupikir kamu nangis terus saja, deh... Te-ternyata... Manis banget, lhooo~~~..." *ter-hanyan

Len : "&!%#^!$#^!#%*!$*$%#%!" *semakin mewek

Rin : "Sudala, dengan(dialog gak guna yang bener-bener terlalu kepanjangan)ini kita akhiri chapter ini~... Bye bye~~~ '=="


	4. Part 4 : Cry And Darkness

WHAT! PART 4!

Nee,... Gak terasa sudah part segini, nyaa~ TTATT *air mata bahagia? '==

Baiklah, tidak tahu kapan cerita ini akan berakhir, jalanin aja *ngomong seenak jidat '==

Hem.. berhubung di part sebelumnya udah kebanyakan nyerocos, kayaknya ndak ada yang mesti diomongin lagi deh '==

Oh ya! Disclaimer~ Vocaloid jelas bukan Arasa-chan dong yang punya. Kalo Arasa-chan yang punya, Rin bakal manggung di pulogebang dengan lagu favoritnya; Gubuk Derita. psst, syukur-syukur dia kayaknya udah lupa deh sama tuh lagu atu.

Nyem~

Gimana kalo langsung aja?

Eh.. iya gak ya?

Hem...

Mumpung mereka (Rin ama Len) lagi sibuk ngeliat-liat naskah tuh... *baca: meriksa, kalau ada bagian mereka yang jelek, Arasa-chan akan langsung digiles pake roadroller kecintaan mereka.

...

...Oke, kalau begitu langsung saja! *ambil langkah seribu

* * *

**Part 4**

_Apa yang akan kau lakukan... Saat kau dibenci semua orang, salah satu anakmu menghilang dengan status kehidupan yang tak pasti, dan anakmu yang satunya lagi sedang sekarat, antara hidup dan mati...?_

_Apa kau.. hanya akan menangis...?_

Di sebuah sudut kota atau pinggir desa, terdapat sebuah rumah.

Di rumah itu... Terdapat banyak orang. Tapi mereka semua menangis...

...Menangis dengan mengelilingi seorang anak perempuan yang terbujur dengan kaki yang berbalut perban yang sudah mulai memerah ditembus oleh darah.

"...Dia akan mati... Dia..." Ibu anak perempuan itu menangis histeris. Suaminya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya, sambil menangis juga.

Beberapa orang yang lainnya juga menangis sesenggukan.

"Ri-Rin..."

Gadis yang terluka itu, adalah Rin. Ya... Rin.

Tapi sebetulnya, selain mereka semua yang sedang menangis, ada seseorang lagi yang mengamatinya dengan tatapan sedih.

Mereka semua tak menyadari apapun, saking terlarut dalam kesedihan. Terutama kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menderita.

_Kenapa... Kenapa ini harus terjadi...?_

_Kenapa semua orang mengacuhkan kami, tak terkecuali petugas klinik yang harusnya bertindak melihat anak yang bersimbah darah seperti ini. Hanya mereka.. Teman lama Len, dan teman Rin juga, yang mau peduli pada kami... _

Setelah hanyut dalam kesedihan untuk beberapa lama, Luka, salah satu dari teman Len dan Rin, berdiri dan menyiapkan air untuk mereka minum.

"Sudah cukup bersedihnya, 'kan..." Bisiknya, sambil menyuguhkan air itu untuk semua orang yang ada di sana, kecuali Rin yang masih memejamkan matanya.

"Sekarang waktunya berfikir jernih setelah lelah menangis. Kita pikirkan bagaimana selanjutnya."

Semua orang mengangguk.

Saat itu juga, seorang lagi yang tak mereka lihat tetapi melihat mereka, pergi.

"Jadi... Kalau Rin sembuh, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Luka, memulai.

"Mencari Len," Jawab Ayah Rin tegas. Sepertinya beliau sudah menghapus air matanya.

"...Tapi..." Miku berbisik.

"...ssssst!" balas Meiko.

"Jangan bicara macam-macam dulu. Kau tahu 'kan kagundahan mereka? Jangan ganggu harapannya," Lanjutnya dengan suara pelan.

Miku mengangguk dengan wajah lunglai.

"...Baiklah, kita cari bersama-sama!" Seru seseorang. Semua mata langsung mencari pemilik suara itu.

Ah... Itu Neru. Dia memang bersemangat... Meski dalam situasi seperti ini. Wajahnya masih merah, tapi Ia bisa tersenyum pada semua.

Melihatnya tersenyum, yang lain menjadi ikut senang dan mulai berfikir positif. Yah... meski tidak sepenuhnya.

"...Benar!"

Mereka semua mulai mengembangkan senyum dan menghapus air mata mereka.

Akhirnya, mereka mengobrol tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan selanjutnya, sampai malam tiba. Mereka menginap bersama-sama disana, sekalian untuk menjaga Rin. Di rumah Miku ada dua kamar, dan mereka bagi perempuan dan laki-laki.

Di tengah malam, saat semua tengah terlelap, Rin terbangun. Ia membuka matanya, dan terduduk pelan-pelan.

"...Ini dimana..?" Gumamnya pelan. _Ckit!_ Kakinya terasa sakit ketika ia mencoba berdiri.

"...Sa-Sakit... Ukh, Apa yang terjadi pada kakiku..?" Ia merintih kesakitan.

Saat itu, Miku yang tidur sekamar dengannya, terbangun. "Ummmh... Eh? Rin? Kau sudah bangun...?" Bisiknya, dengan agak terkejut.

Rin menengok ke arahnya dengan agak heran. Ia diam saja.

"...Rin...?"

Hening sejenak, sampai Miku menyebut nama Rin lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "...Rin?"

Rin diam saja, tatapannya terlihat kosong. "...Kau..."

Miku menegak ludah. Jangan-jangan... Tidak. Jangan sampai dia mengatakan hal-hal yang seperti di komik-komik... yang terjadi secara mengagetkan...

"...Kau siapa? Dimana aku?"

...oh tidak. Dia mengatakannya. Dia mengatakannya!

"...Ri-Rin.." Miku terbata-bata sambil menatap mata Rin yang terlihat kosong, hanya dengan penerangan cahaya bulan.

"...Hei, dari tadi kau menyebut nama itu terus saja. Cepat jawablah, dimana aku, siapa kau, dan orang-orang ini?"

Miku makin memucat. Ia bingung harus bilang apa atau melakukan apa, karena itu tanpa berfikir panjang ia langsung membangunkan semuanya yang ada di kamar itu.

"Emmmh... Miku, ada apa?"

"A-A-Ano.., Rin.."

Semua yang ada di sana, menengok ke arah Rin. Ya, di sana, tampak Rin yang sedang terduduk kaku dengan bingung.

"Ka-Kalian semua.. siapa..?"

Mereka semua langsung tertegun. "Ri-Rin...?"

"Bohong..."

* * *

Suasana sangat aneh malam itu. Malam yang gelap, penuh dengan kebingungan. Dia–Rin, hilang ingatan?

"Hmm, mungkin ini disebabkan karena kerja otaknya yang kacau karena sedang terpukul, atau karena putusnya suatu syaraf akibat pendarahan yang tidak wajar. Aku tidak habis pikir kalau akan terjadi amnesia, sih, setidaknya itu masih wajar jika dia tertembak di kepala, tapi.." Jelas Kaito.

"Belakangan ini dia banyak mengalami tekanan yang berat, kupikir karena ditambah dengan rasa sakit yang luar biasa dari tembakan saat itu, membuat syaraf atau ingatannya tertidur. Kemarin dia pingsan, 'kan?"

"Ya, tapi tak kusangka akan jadi begini." Rintih Ayah Rin.

"...Lalu kita harus bagaimana...? Tak ada yang mau menerima kita, bahkan melihat saja tidak. Sungguh intimidasi masyarakat yang tidak bisa dimaafkan." Ujar Luka.

"Sebelumnya tidak seperti ini, mungkin karena pengaruh dari orang-orang yang membenci kami itu. Yang penting sekarang.., bagaimana dengan Rin..." Bisik Ibu Rin. Air mata beliau mulai menetes lagi.

"...Tenang saja, Sepertinya ingatan Rin hanya terkunci. Mungkin kalau sudah tenang, ingatannya bisa kembali." kata Haku.

"..Tapi itu tidak logis." Bisik Ayah Rin.

Semua mata menatap beliau dengan sedih, tetapi ada satu orang yang tidak.

"..Logis atau tidak logis, itu hasil penerkaan yang paling akurat. Apakah Bapak tidak pernah mendengar orang yang menjadi gila karena stress akan beban hidup? Ini dinamakan beban psikologis. Kalau Rin pun mengalaminya, kurasa itu tidak aneh. Aku yakin ingatannya hanya terkunci karena goncangan yang tiba-tiba dan bertubi-tubi selama beberapa hari ini. Aku tidak mengerti hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan jaringan otak saraf, tapi kurasa itu ada hubungannya dengan kerja otak atau bagian-bagian otak yang..."

"...Kau benar, Luka. Sebaiknya sekarang kita tangani sendiri dulu, kalau memang tak ada yang peduli pada kita. Jadi, Rin..." Miku menengok ke arah Rin.

"...Aku Miku. Miku Hatsune, kita 'kan sudah berteman dekat. Dengar, Namamu adalah Kagamine Rin. Dan sekarang, kau sedang hilang ingatan, makanya kau tidak tahu siapa itu Rin, aku, maupun mereka. Paham?" Ucap Miku dengan tampang serius.

...Hening.

Miku mulau sweatdrop. Ia mengulang kata-katanya. "...paham?"

Semua menatap Rin dengan tegang, sampai ia menggeleng pelan dengan tampang polos. Mereka semua langsung terduduk lemas.

"...Terang saja ia tidak paham. Kau pernah dengar teori tentang orang gila yang melihat orang disekelilingnya yang sesungguhnya adalah waras sebagai orang yang gila? Kira-kira kasusnya sama seperti orang hilang ingatan yang takkan paham kalau kau katakan jika dia hilang ingatan," keluh Luka.

"...Errr... Yasudahlah! Yang penting sekarang, kakimu sudah sembuh 'kan Rin?" Tanya Kaito.

Rin menatap ke arah kakinya yang diperban karena tertembak kemarin.

"...Ada apa dengan kakiku? Sakit." Bisiknya.

"Kakimu tertembak. Jadi, masih sakit, ya..." Gumam Kaito lirih.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir dia cuma jatuh tersandung? Dia tertembak, bodoh! Tertembak!" Seru Haku jengkel.

"Sudah, sudah. Jadi apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan untuknya?"

Mereka semua tampak berfikir, sampai kedua orang tua Rin angkat bicara.

"...Kami pikir kami akan membawa Rin ke suatu tempat sambil mencari Len. Kami takkan kehilangan harapan untuk mencarinya. Len cukup cerdas dan mungkin dia yang paling bisa memahami perasaan Rin. Mungkin dengan keberadaannya, Rin bisa mengingat sesuatu. Selain itu, kami..."

"...merindukannya."

Miku, Luka, dan yang lainnya terbelalak.

"...Ka-Kalian akan pergi?" Tanya Luka.

Mereka mengangguk.

"Tapi kondisi sedang separah ini! I-Itu terlalu beresiko! Kalian bisa saja terbunuh dengan mudah!" Seru Miku.

"...Memang, tapi itulah resiko. Tak ada gunanya berdiam diri di sini. Kalau terus di sini, kita takkan pernah mengetahui keadaan Len. Selain itu, Rin juga takkan mengingat apa-apa. Kalau tak mengambil jalan, kita takkan pernah maju," Ujar ayah Rin.

"...Kami sudah putuskan..."

"...Kami akan pergi sekarang juga."

Miku, Luka dan yang lainnya semuanya membisu, wajah mereka semakin pucat.

"...terima kasih atas bantuannya semalam ini."

Ayah Rin menggandeng tangan Rin yang tampak kebingungan–terang saja, karena ia tak mengerti apa-apa–dan berjalan pergi, diikuti oleh Ibunya yang tersenyum ke arah mereka dengan lemah. Mereka membisu sambil menatap punggung keluarga yang memikul begitu banyak kesedihan itu. Punggung-punggung yang semakin menjauhi mereka, berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih.

Mereka kembali menitikkan air mata. Setetes-demi tetes air mata yang mereka jatuhkan, setara dengan jumlah doa yang mereka tuturkan untuk keluarga yang berduka itu.

Sementara itu, Ayah dan Ibu Rin yang menggandeng putri mereka itu sedang berjalan menuju taman pinggir kota yang kemarin mereka lewati dengan perasaan hancur karena ditatap dengan dingin oleh setiap orang yang melihat mereka.

Saat itu subuh, belum banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak ada. Ya, justru karena itu mereka bisa lewat dengan tenang, tanpa perlu khawatir akan mendapat tatapan dingin yang menusuk itu lagi.

Mereka sedikit waspada kalau orang-orang bau itu muncul lagi dengan pistol mereka yang jelas tidak akan membiarkan mereka lolos untuk kedua kalinya. Apa lagi Rin sedang hilang ingatan dan tak tahu apa-apa, ia takkan bisa melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Akhirnya mereka dapat melewati taman itu dengan lancar, tak ada apapun yang menghadang. Sekarang, di depan mereka sudah ada hutan. Dan sekarang mereka harus memilih. Kalau belok kiri, mereka akan sampai ke gudang tempat mereka dikurung oleh orang-orang bau itu. Dan kemungkinan orang-orang bau itu masih ada di situ juga. Jalan satu-satunya hanyalah hutan itu, tetapi kabarnya di hutan itu ada makhluk buas atau semacamnya, tetapi itu belum pasti. Karena itu mereka memilih melewati hutan dari pada melewati gudang yang sudah jelas ada orang-orang yang akan membunuhnya.

"...Di sini tidak ada apa-apa, 'kan..?" Bisik Ibu Rin.

"Entahlah. Berdoa saja, dan lewati hutan ini dengan tenang. Entah mengapa firasatku mengatakan... Len pernah melewati jalan ini." Balas Ayah Rin.

Ibu Rin tersenyum kecil. "...kuharap firasatmu takkan salah..." bisik beliau.

Rin hanya menatap kedua orang tua itu dengan bingung.

"...Hei, untuk apa kalian membawaku kemari? Siapa itu Len yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanyanya.

"...Nak, kita akan berkelana mencari Len, saudara kembarmu.," Bisik Ibunya.

"Saudara kembar?"

"Ya... saudara kembarmu."

Rin terdiam sejenak, lalu ia menatap ke bawah.

"...Apa jejak kaki ini miliknya?"

"..Eh?" Ayah dan Ibunya tertegun, lalu berhenti sejenak dan melihat ke bawah.

...benar. Terdapat sebuah jejak kaki di sana.

"...Rin, coba cocokkan ukuran kakimu dengan ukuran tapak kaki ini. Kalau sama, sudah jelas ini milik Len." Ujar Ayahnya.

Rin meletakkan kakinya di samping jejak kaki itu, dan menyocokkannya.

"...Tidak salah lagi.. Ini..." gumam Ayahnya.

"...Ini... milik Len."

Ibunya menahan nafas, lalu matanya menyusuri jejak kaki itu.

"...Kita ikuti jejak kaki ini, 'kan..?" Bisik beliau.

Ayah Rin mengangguk. Mereka berjalan mengikuti jejak kaki itu. Tetapi jejak kaki itu berakhir di sebuah...

...genangan darah...

Ibu Rin bungkam saat melihat genangan darah itu. Beliau terduduk dan terbatuk-batuk, lalu menangis.

"...Le-Len.."

Ayah Rin masih tidak percaya akan yang dilihatnya. Darah. Lagi-lagi darah. Apa lagi ini genangan darah terbesar yang pernah dilihatnya.

Beliau ikut terduduk di samping istrinya yang sedang menangis tak karuan, dan menangis histeris.

_Darah lagi, dan darah lagi. Kebencian, darah, kematian, lalu apa? _

Rin menatap kedua orang tuanya yang sedang menangis histeris dengan pakaian berlumuran tanah dan merah darah, lalu menatap ke arah genangan darah itu.

Sekilas ia menatap ke depan, dan entah mengapa ia menitikkan air mata, padahal seharusnya saat ini ia tak mengerti apa-apa.

"...Len.."

Di tengah suasana yang begitu menyedihkan, Ia pun kemudian terduduk pula, dan memasukkan tangannya ke genangan darah itu, dan menempelkan tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah itu ke pipinya. Air matanya mulai bercampur dengan merahnya darah, dan saat itu kedua orang tuanya tak ada yang menyadari ini karena mereka masih menelungkupkan wajah mereka dan menangis penuh penderitaan.

_Apa.. apa yang kulakukan?_

_Aku tak merasa mengenal mereka, apa lagi "Len" yang mereka bicarakan._

_Tapi kenapa ya..._

_Hatiku segelap ini..?_

_

* * *

_

_Rin Onee-chan..._

_Matta Ne..,_

_Onee-chan._

**...To Be Continued...**

**

* * *

**

Arasa-chan : "HOHOHO!"

Rin : "Heh, sedeng. Ngapain lo ketawa udah kaya tante-tante ga jelas gitu? =3="

Arasa-chan : "uuu, Rin bawel, ah. Biarin dong. Arasa-chan kan lagi bahagia karena ini udah mencapai klimaks. =3="

Rin: "Gheh. Klimaks apa.."

Len : "**klimaks apa kau... author goblok**!" *lengkap dengan aura aku-ingin-membunuhmu-sekarang-juga.

Arasa-chan:"Y-Y-ya? A-Ada apa, Len-kyan ~?"

Len : "Sedeng lu! Errrr, kemaren kaki Rin yang kau buat ketembak. Sekarang aku lebih parah! WTH of genangan darah, hah! Gue masih seger buger, tauk!" *gantian ngedumel kaga jelas

Arasa-chan: "Ung, ini kan sekedar demi kelangsungan ceri.."

Rin : "LEN! MARI KITA BALASKAN DENDAM KITA!" *nyiapin roadroller

Len : "HOW A NICE IDEA!" *semangat nyemperin

Arasa-chan : "Oke! Silakan lindes aku!" *bukannya kabur '==

Roadroller: _WHURRRRM! _*ngelindes

Arasa-chan: "O-Oke.. jangan lupa ya R to R nya~ a-arigato~" *jatuh ke bawah layaknya kertas yang lenggak-lenggok kekiri ke kanan (inget yang di tom & Jerry kaan?)

Rin : "Mohon banget Reviewnya ya~! Arigato! Yang mau review dicium Len, kok!"

Len : "**WHAT THE..**."

Arasa-chan : "UU, KALO GITU AKU JUGA MAUUU!" *ngejar-ngejar Len

Len : "NGGAAAK! TIDAAAAAAAAKKK!" *kabur


	5. Part 5 : Dark Forest, and The Journey

YOOSH~~ Minna-saaan~~~~

Arasa-chan disini lagii~~ X3

Akhir part ini menunjukkan kalau cerita ini akan segera berakhiiir~ yay~ *bercucuran air mata bahagia*

Yah, mungkin akhir part selalu diakhiri dengan darah, yah... part ini juga. Arasa-chan akui part ini monoton. Tehehehehe. Habisnya ide Arasa-chan lagi buntu banget. Ditambah lagi hati-hari sekolah yang (excuse) kurang Arasa-chan suka. Kadang males sama pelajaran, temen-temen, dan lingkungan yang membosankan. Tiap hari pasti ada aja hal yang membuat Arasa-chan berharap libur dan bisa meringkuk sendirian aja. Hehehe. Kenapa? Oh itu Arasa-chan juga kurang paham *garuk-garuk kepala yang tidak gatal*

Ta-Tapi, kalau diperhatikan, point berharga di part ini hanya ada satu; kalimat/kata terakhir! Yak, jangan pencet kursor kebawah dulu, Arasa-chan masih berharap readers terhormat sekalian bisa menikmati semuanya kok! Akhir kata, maaf kalau monoton!

RinLen: "Arasa-chan, bagian kita manyaa~?"

Arasa-chan: "Ma-Maaf, Rin-chan, Len-kyan *menunduk* Keasyikan curhat (?) sih, jadi kalian Disclaimer aja ya?"

Rin: "Okelah, hohoho how lucky are you karena kita lagi baek nih." *padahal sebenernya roadrollernya ketinggalan*

Len: *angguk*

RinLen: "Disclaimer: Ada-ada aja deh, masa iya vocaloid punya Arasa-chan yang gaje itu. Sampai ke ujung dunia, samudra, dan alam semesta, vocaloid itu punya Yamaha Corp. Dan Crypton MF, inc."

Arasa-chan: *nangis bombay* "...Sa-Sankyu... A-Akhir kata (lagi?), please enjoy for read and review, maaf untuk segala kesalahan... Minna ga daisukii~ hiksuuu~" *squeesh*

* * *

**Part 5**

_Apa.. apa yang kulakukan?_

_Aku tak merasa mengenal mereka, apa lagi "Len" yang mereka bicarakan._

_Tapi kenapa ya..._

_Hatiku segelap ini..?_

Kegelapan berkeliaran di sekeliling mereka yang sedang menangis histeris, diliputi perasaan takut, marah, dan dengki. Sekarang di depan mereka sudah ada genangan darah yang begitu merah dan menakutkan.

Darah semerah itu... apakah itu milik Len?

Jejak kaki itu jelas terhenti di sini. Tepat di depan genangan darah ini. Dan jejak kaki itu milik Len...

Mereka terdiam seribu bahasa. Rin menatap genangan darah di depannya dengan tatapan takut.

Ibunya berusaha mengelus pipi anak perempuan manis yang tengah kehilangan ingatannya itu. Wajahnya tengah basah oleh darah yang dia peperkan sendiri ke wajahnya.

"Ri-Rin.., tabahlah..," bisik Ibunya.

Rin hanya terdiam sambil memandangi Ibunya dengan tatapan sedih.

_Kenapa aku harus tabah?_

_Mengenal pemilik darah ini saja tidak._

_Tapi meski begitu.. aku merasa sedih..._

_...dan hampa._

Ibu dan Ayah Rin terdiam lagi, lalu berdiri. Mereka menggandeng tangannya. Rin menengok dan melihat wajah mereka. Kesedihan yang sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi, sudah tersirat dengan jelas disana.

Dengan manggandeng tangan Rin, mereka mulai berjalan melewati genangan darah itu setelah menangis keras dalam beberapa saat.

"..Kita akan kemana lagi?" tanya Rin.

"...Kalian masih ingin menangisi darah itu, 'kan...?" lanjutnya.

Ayah dan Ibunya tersentak. Mereka melihat ke wajah putri mereka.

Meski terlihat tak mengetahui apa-apa, kenapa ia sekilas tampak begitu sedih dan memeperkan darah itu ke wajahnya?

"...Tidak, nak... Kita harus berfikir positif kalau itu bukan darah Len.. I-Iya, 'kan..?' jawab Ibunya lirih.

Ayahnya mengangguk. Rin menatap mata kedua orang tuanya bergantian.

_...Tampaknya harapan mereka sedikit... _Bisiknya dalam hati.

"...Mayatnya tak ada di sana, 'kan?" Tanyanya.

Orang tuanya kembali tertegun dengan pernyataannya.

"...Benar juga, ya.. Seandainya memang dia, tapi tak ada mayatnya disana..." Ucap Ayahnya. Rin mengangguk.

Hening lagi untuk beberapa saat.

"...Hei..." ia kembali berucap di tengah kebisingan hutan yang mereka lewati.

"...Kalian ini orang tuaku, bukan?"

Ayah dan Ibunya mengangguk.

"...Dan 'Len' itu saudara kembarku?"

Ayah dan Ibunya mengangguk lagi.

Rin kembali terdiam.

Mereka berjalan lurus menelusuri hutan yang belum pernah mereka lewati sebelumnya itu. Hutan itu memang gelap dan cukup mencekam. Tak heran kalau sampai ada hewan buas disana...

Mereka mulai bisa lebih tenang saat matahari mulai menampakkan cahayanya di ufuk timur. Meski cahaya matahari sepagi itu belum terlalu menambah pengaruh pada hutan yang gelap itu, tetapi mereka merasa sedikit lega karena akan terhindar dari berbagai bahaya di tengah kegelapan.

Sembari menunggu matahari lebih terang, mereka tetap berjalan menyusuri hutan.

Mereka sama-sama tak berbicara apa-apa, meskipun sebenarnya sejak tadi, banyak tetesan darah yang mengarah beraturan di sepanjang jalan setapak di hutan itu. Selain itu, mereka juga berjalan mengikuti jejak tetesan darah itu, meski–tetap–tak satupun dari mereka yang berbicara apapun.

Akhirnya, perlahan cahaya matahari makin menembus pepohonan. Hutan itu sudah terang sekarang. Meski tak benar-benar terang, tetapi setidaknya mereka mendapat penerangan yang lebih.

"Baiklah, apa kalian mau beristirahat dulu?" tanya Ayah Rin.

Rin dan Ibunya mengangguk.

"...Aku lelah," ujar Rin.

"Baiklah, ayah akan cari mata air. Kau dan Ibumu duduk saja di pohon besar itu, Ayah akan segera kembali." Pesan Ayahnya. Rin dan Ibunya lagi-lagi hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

Ayahnya pun berlalu, dan mereka terduduk di pohon besar yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri tadi.

Rin mulai memejamkan matanya, karena merasa kelelahan dan mengantuk. Ibunya juga mulai merasa mengantuk.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pun memejamkan mata mereka... entah berapa lama.

_**srek srek**_

"Nggggh..."

_**srek srek**_

"Emmh?"

_**srek srek**_

"...Siapa?" Bisik Rin.

_**srek srek**_

"Hei! Siapa!"

...

Tidak ada suara lagi.

Rin berdiri dan berjalan pelan-pelan menuju semak-semak. Ia menyibaknya.

...tidak ada apa-apa. Kosong.

"...aneh.," Gumam Rin.

Ia kembali ke tempatnya semula, di bawah pohon rindang. Disana masih ada Ibunya yang tertidur lelap dengan menyender pada pohon itu.

Rin terduduk sambil melihat wajah ibunya.

_Apa iya orang ini ibuku?_

_Aku tidak pernah tahu apapun. _

_Apa ya yang terjadi padaku?_

Rin merenungi kejadian yang ia alami. Seingatnya, ia terbangun dari tidur malam itu, dan disana sudah ada orang-orang yang mengaku sebagai teman dan orang tuanya, tetapi ia tak tahu apa-apa.

_..Apa, ya... Selain itu... rasanya sesuatu yang penting telah menghilang dari pikiranku... _

_...Benar-benar penting... Kurasa melebihi nyawaku sendiri._

_...Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi padaku?_

Saat itu juga, suara itu kembali terdengar. Telinga tajam Rin langsung dengan cepat menangkapnya dan ia pun berlari ke arah semak itu lagi.

_Srek!_

"Si..."

_**Hmp!**_

"Jangan banyak omong kau, bocah sok pintar!"

"Si-Siapa kau?"

"Aku? Oh, jadi setelah kabur, kau berniat melupakanku, ya, bocah bodoh?"

Rin yang sangat terkejut karena tahu-tahu mulutnya dibungkam oleh seorang bapak-bapak besar yang bau, secara spontan menggigit tangan besar yang membekap mulutnya itu.

"Arrrgh!"

"Rasakan tuh!"

Rin berlari menjauh, sementara orang itu sedang kesakitan dan memegangi tangannya.

"Sialan kau bocah bodoh! Kau sudah menggigit tanganku dua kali! Awas kau! Kau pasti akan mati, dasar bocah sok!"

_...dua kali?_

_Aku tidak pernah mengenal orang ini, kok, apa lagi menggigit tangannya._

_Dan lagi katanya, aku pernah kabur darinya? _

_...Errr, tunggu. Aku tak ingat apapun!_

_Yang jelas, kurasa orang itu berbahaya..._

Rin membangunkan Ibunya, dan meminta beliau untuk segera pergi dari sana.

"I-Ibu, sebaiknya kita cepat beranjak dari sini, ada orang aneh disana!" Seru Rin pada Ibunya, sambil menunjuk ke arah orang bau besar yang sedang sibuk mengurusi tangannya yang sakit. Rin terlihat agak ragu saat memanggilnya "ibu", tapi bukan itu masalahnya sekarang.

Ibunya terbangun dan menengok ke arah yang ditunjuk Rin.

Beliau terkejut setengah mati.

"...A-Anak buah orang bau!" Serunya.

"Ri-Rin, ayo kita pergi dari sini! Cepat lari! Ayah belum kembali!"

"Belum."

Ibunya bergumam cemas, lalu buru-buru menarik putri kesayangannya yang tengah kehilangan ingatan itu dan berlari secepat mungkin.

Di tengah kebingungan yang semakin besar, Rin pun akhirnya bertanya pada Ibunya, meski Ia sendiri merasa tak yakin.

"...Siapa orang itu?"

"...Ceritanya panjang, nak, tapi singkatnya, terakhir kali dia dan bosnya hampir saja membunuh kita, dan... melubangi kaki kananmu..."

Rin tersentak.

"...Ja-jadi, kakiku..."

"Ya, kakimu tertembak oleh mereka. Padahal kami pikir kita takkan bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi..."

Rin berdecak.

"...Apa orang itu harus dibiarkan begitu saja?"

Ibunya menghela nafas.

Mereka terus berlari. Ibunya tengak-tengok mencari Ayahnya, kuatir kalau beliau tak kembali, sudah tertangkap, dan mungkin takkan bertemu lagi dengan mereka...

"...Ayah! Ayah!" Seru ibunya, berharap sesosok suaminya akan muncul dari balik pohon atau semak-semak. Tetapi, sampai sekarang masih nihil.

Nafas mereka mulai terengah-engah, tetapi mereka belum juga menemukan beliau.

Ibunya terduduk lemas, mulai merasa lelah. Rin ikut terduduk dan mengelus punggung ibunya.

"Ayo berdiri, kalau orang jahat itu mengejar kita, bagaimana?" Ujarnya.

Ibunya hanya menggeleng dan menangis lagi.

Rin hanya terdiam, sampai ia menarik paksa tangan ibunya.

"Kalau dalam keadaan genting seperti ini, tidak ada waktu dan tidak ada gunanya menangis seperti itu! Kalau kau memang ibuku, bangunlah dan ayo kita cari ayah bersama-sama!"

Rin terus berlari sambil menarik tangan Ibunya.

"AYAH! AYAAAH! KALAU KAU DENGAR AKU, CEPATLAH KESINI!" Serunya. Ibunya yang sudah merasa lelah, hanya terdiam saat tangannya ditarik oleh Rin.

_Rin... anakku._

_Meski kau sedang hilang ingatan, tak ada yang berubah dari sikapmu._

_Meski kita dalam kesulitan,_

_Kurasa sudah jalan Tuhan membuatmu kehilangan ingatanmu..._

_...Karena jika tidak, kau pasti sudah terpuruk lebih banyak..._

"AYAAAH!"

_...ya. Tak ada yang berubah padamu... _

Tiba-tiba Rin berhenti dan terdiam sejenak dengan terengah-engah.

"Sial.." Bisiknya.

"Ada apa, nak?" Tanya Ibunya pelan.

Rin menggeleng, lalu ia terduduk di tanah dan memegangi kaki kanannya. Ibunya terperangah.

"Ri-Rin, kakimu..."

Rin hanya merintih pelan. Sebentuk cairan merah mengucur lagi dari kakinya.

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa. Ibu jalan saja duluan sampai menemukan Ayah..." Bisik Rin.

Ibunya terduduk dan melepas perban yang melilit kaki kanan Rin. Perban itu kini sudah berwarna merah.

"...Kau kelelahan, ya? Harusnya kau belum boleh banyak berjalan dulu, apa lagi berlari. Ini akan memperburuk keadaan kakimu..." Bisik Ibunya, sambil membuang perban itu.

"...Selain itu.. Mana mungkin Ibu meninggalkanmu, 'kan?" Lanjut beliau, sambil mengeluarkan perban baru, kapas dan obat merah dari kantungnya. Beliau lalu memberi obat merah pada kapas dan mengusap-usapkannya ke luka Rin.

Rin berkali-kali merintih kesakitan.

"Sebentar, ya, nak..." Bisik Ibunya lagi. Rin mengangguk pelan. Akhirnya, Ibunya melilitkan perban itu lagi di kakinya dan selesai.

"...Sekarang berjalan pelan-pelan saja, kau tidak boleh lelah."

Rin mengangguk sekali lagi dan berdiri dibantu oleh Ibunya. Mereka lalu berjalan pelan-pelan dan meneruskan mencari sang Ayah.

Saat sudah berjalan beberapa lama, sebuah suara kembali terdengar.

_**Srek srek srek **_

Rin dan Ibunya berhenti sejenak.

_**Srek srek srek**_

"...Siapa?" Seru Ibu Rin.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat, tetapi suara itu tidak lagi terdengar.

_Ini... seperti yang tadi..._ Batin Rin.

"...Ibu, sebaiknya kita cepat jalan. Bisa jadi itu penjahat bau yang tadi," Bisiknya segera.

Ibunya mengangguk pelan, dan mereka kembali berjalan.

Tetapi tak lama kemudian, mata mereka kembali terbelalak melihat sesuatu di depan mereka.

Seseorang yang tergelepar, pakaiannya terkotori oleh tanah dan darah, dan wajahnya menelungkup di tanah. Tangan, pakaian, rambut, dan kakinya terkena darah.

Darah yang paling parah menggenangi pakaiannya, sepertinya ia mengalami luka yang cukup serius di perutnya.

Ibu Rin menganga melihat sesosok itu, dan beliau terjatuh. Sementara itu, Rin hanya terdiam dan terbelalak.

Sosok mengenaskan itu...

...Rambutnya dan postur tubuhnya...

"...Len...?" Bisik Rin–yang seharusnya tak mengingat apapun.

**...To Be Continued...**

* * *

Gimana~? X3  
Monoton kah? *puppy eyes

Rin: "Ya, ya, dan... ya." *baca naskah

Arasa-chan: "Ne-Nee. G-Gomennasai..." *mata berkaca-kaca

Len: "Ukh~ Apa arti kata terakhir itu sih?""

Arasa-chan: "Hehehe. Bisa ditebak. Sedikit yang mau Arasa-chan bilang sih, ehehehe, tapi..."

RinLen: *nyikut Arasa-chan* "...PART BERIKUTNYA PART TERAKHIII~R!" *megal-megol

Arasa-chan: *berusaha nyelip ditengah RinLen* "Hooooeeeeee... hontou ni mukatsukuuuu~~~~"

RinLen: *menyikut lagi* "Pokoknya ARIGATOU GONZAIMASHITA MINNA, ALL THE READERS! MINNA GA DAISUKII~~!"

Arasa-chan: "Ooooi! Itu kata-katakuuu! Hiksuuuu!" *pundung sambil mewek gaje di pojokan


End file.
